villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Animator (Bored Animator)
The Animator is the titular main protagonist of the Bored Animator series. He is an animator that draws innocent creations, then tries to destroy them through elaborate deathtraps and weaponry. History Bored Animator The Animator begins his projects by testing the physics of his animations, starting by simply drawing a bouncing ball. He then draws a teeter-totter with a weight on one end, then draws an adorable little creature with plans on smashing it. However, his first attempt to launch the weight fails, and the animation tries to escape. He pulls the animation back and traps it with walls, then tries to launch the weight again, this time using another weight. The launch succeeds, but misses the animation. The animator then tries again with a slope, but the animation manages to dodge the weight. The animator tries a different approach, this time using the weights as well as a lever and ball to try and crush the animation, but the animation escapes the trap. However, the animator erases the floor under the animation, causing it to fall back into place for the trap. He tries again, but the animation dodges the ball and manages to escape up onto the slope. Frustrated, the animator erases everything and simply draws weight covering the page, which he commands to fall and defeat his animation. Bored Animator 2 Bored again, the animator draws another cute creature and traps it with walls, then begins firing a canon at it. He misses, however, damaging the walls. He tries attaching the animation to several balloons so it will hover in front of the canon, but the animation jumps and dodges the next shot. The animator then auto-reloads the canon and duplicates it so the animation will be fired upon from both sides. However, due to the broken wall's position, none of the cannonballs hit the animation. The animator tries drawing in and setting in motion a rotating saw, but the animation escapes by climbing the saw's swinging support. Angry, the animator draws a new animation, this one at the bottom of two hills with spiked carts coming down them, where it cannot escape. The animator commands them to roll and defeat this animation. Bored Animator 3 The animator decides to animate another creature, but this time, he beats it and flicks it around before attempting to drop spikes on it. The animator then draws several turrets, and rips the page so the animation cannot escape. However, as he is distracted, the animation actually escapes into the real world through the tear. He chases it down, trying to slam it with his fist. The animator then goes over to his computer, drawing a canon that he has fire on the creature. He then draws a magnifying glass and turns on his desk lamp, trying to burn the animation. However, the animation avoids these. The animator then draws a lasso and captures the animation, then begins drawing an axe to torture the creation with. However, he is interrupted when his first animation arrives, who escaped the weights and also made it to the real world. The first animation fights him off with a toothpick spear, then escapes. The animator attempts to draw a gun to finish the animations off, but the two animations from the second episode also arrive, having escaped their respective deathtraps and into the real world as well. They attack his computer, breaking it and stopping his animating. The first animation arrives with another spear and fights back again. Angered, the animator picks up his keyboard and attempts to smash his creations with it. However, the animations join together as one and electrocute the animator, who stops moving. The animation then escapes into the animator's PlayStation 4, where it can live peacefully. It is unknown if the animator was killed by the shock, just immobilized, or surrendered. Videos Bored Animator (Original) Bored Animator 2 Bored Animator 3 Category:Internet Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fictionalized Category:Unseen Category:Protagonists Category:Guardians Category:Evil Creator Category:Abusers Category:Slaver Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Titular Category:Master of Hero Category:Monster Master Category:Nameless Category:Torturer Category:Crossover Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive